Coupons are used by retail and other businesses to attract customers to their stores and to entice customers to purchase particular products and services. Typically, a coupon offers a discount on a product or service, or offers an additional discount on the same or similar item, provided that a designated item is purchased first. There are many conventional types of couponing methods, the most popular perhaps being printed coupons that are provided through various media, such as newspapers and magazines. Another popular couponing method is the bulk mailing of coupons from multiple merchants/businesses via a common sender. Yet another popular couponing method involves electronic or digital coupons, which are available via web sites or via distribution to electronic devices such as mobile phones. For example, mobile phone users may view and download digital coupons, and then redeem these digital coupons either at a physical store or online. Unfortunately, even with the various couponing methods now available, consumers find searching for coupons to be cumbersome and time consuming.